prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC09
Torikaese! Mepo Mepo Daisakusen ( 取り返せ！メポメポ大作戦 lit. "Give Him Back! The Great Mepo Mepo Strategy!"), dubbed''' Get Him Back! Operation Rescue!''' in the English dub, is the ninth episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the ninth episode of the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode begins as Nagisa is brushing her teeth and preparing for school. She thinks about her and Honoka's fight from the day before and how since they weren't friends, they tried too hard to be nice. But now she thinks that since they made up, they really are friends now. While putting on her uniform Nagisa begins to wonder if they would still do well in a battle, while fighting each other. She then begins to check her hair when Mepple mentions lately how self concious she's been. At first Nagisa denies this, but when Mepple goes on to continue she accidentally gives it away and begins to argue with him. Outside in the hallway, her brother overhears her yelling and worries that things are getting bad if she's talking to herself like this. After he taunts her suddenly serious behavior she closes the Card Commune and threatens him with no breakfast. He tries to reason with her and mention not feeling well. But Nagisa refuses to be tricked twice in the same way and won't listen to him. At breakfast, both her brother and mother watch with interest. She doesn't get why and her mother ask if she wants more before she states having not even finished yet. After a few more bites Nagisa leaves hurriedly, to which her mom remarks that she seems fine. But Ryouta tries to insist otherwise as they watch her leave. On her way to school Nagisa continued to ignore Mepple, who keeps trying to insist he doesn't feel good. She doesn't listen, unware that Mepple really isn't feeling good. Once she arrives, Shiho goes on to mention how the class yesterday had a pop quiz in math. Its then Rina mentions that they have it first today and how she wants to go home. Rina also agrees to this when Shiho wishes she could be one of the "elite" students when Nagisa suddenly begins to greet Honoka and tries to talk to her. Her friends pull her aside to ask her about Honoka but when Honoka comes over Nagisa doesn't mention anything and instead goes on to say how they have a pop quiz in math. Honoka isn't at all worried, Causing Nagisa to mention it must be nice to be her as they head to class. During the exam, Mepple keeps trying to talk to her but she can't answer him in class! Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone. Gekidrago and a mysterious man are seen before the Dark King who ask them if they obtained the 7 Prism Stones yet. The mysterious man assures that they will be geting them soon and tells Gekidrago to bring Mepple and Mipple here without harming them, since they know of the locations to the Prism Stones. Back at school it is currently 9:30 when Nagisa is making her way through the hallway, very tired as she opens the Card Commune to see how red and hot Mepple is! She begins to grow worried, seeing as he didn't lie to her when suddenly the Vice Principal shows up and grabs the "cell phone" claiming that since its not necessary for school, its confiscated. She watches as he puts the Card Commune into a box of confiscated items as Nagisa and Honoka watch from the door. Mipple comes over to Nagisa to say, "In case we get sick, you can cure us by using the Parupu card-mipo." After Nagisa ask about the card, Honoka reaches into her pocket to pull them out. Mipple explains how its hard for them to survive in the Garden of Rainbows and since a lot of things that keep happening its probably hard for Mepple's body to deal with since they're not used to this enviroment yet. Nagisa feels regret over her scolding him earlier as Honoka finds the Parupu card. Mipple ask that they use it as soon as they can or else Mepple will... She goes into the Principals office but its no good and Vice Principal keeps insisting that she shouldn't bring unecessary items to school unless she is prepared to lose them. Having failed, Honoka tries to ask Ms. Yoshimi but this doesn't work either. Both girls begin to feel doubt until Mipple convinces them to keep trying and that not much time remains for him to be healed. Sneaking into the drama club, Nagisa disguises herself as a worker from the Ramen Shop who has come to pick up the empty/used bowls. Two teachers are going over the math exams from earlier when her name suddenly comes up. Just as she comes by a box the Vice Principal sees her and she explains once more that she is picking up the bowls. However, Vice Principal mentions having not eaten Ramen today, and that the bowls would be in the kitchen. After leaving, she then dresses up as someone from the delivery services. But when she is informed they don't have one the girls have no choice but to leave. So they go to Akane's Takoyaki stand and tell her the problem. She begins to laugh and explains that his confiscation of the Cell Phone is only to cover his love of Manga after having gotten into it when he began to read the ones he took from students. So now, he will stay after school hours to read the manga. It's revealed that the only reason he confiscates other items is because if he only confiscated Manga then it would be suspicious. He doesn't want anybody to find out he's into a fun hobby. Honoka asks Akane how she knew when she informs them she used to have a lot of objects taken from her during school. After hearing them using first names with each other. Akane mentions how the girls became close without her even noticing! Seeing that she has a customer, Akane leaves the girls while they resume discussing how to get Mepple back. After school ends, Nagisa and Hokona spy on Vice Principal to see that Akane was right! Honoka suggest they wait until he leaves and they hide nearby. As it becomes night and he is preparing to leave, he picks up the Card Commune to notice its not a Cell phone. But he can't open it and its really warm, so he decides to investigate the odd item on the way home. Along the dark hallway he hears something and suspects someone to be in the school. He approaches the figure demanding they say something when he yells out of shock at the sight of the body model being alive! As they arrive to the Principal they notice the figure grab the Card Commune and while screaming at the creepy sight, Honoka and Nagisa proceed to run from it as it gives chase! As they run they panic and try to run faster as it quickly catches up to them. Managing to split between two paths, the model runs right into a bookcase and falls into pieces. They continue to run outside when Nagisa suddenly remembers they forgot to grab Mepple when a sudden voice informs them that they cannot go further! Looking to the statue of tomorrow they learn its really Gekidrago! He begins to attack, having Mepple in his posession. Nagisa tries to reason with him by claiming that if something were to happen to Mepple, it'd be his responcability. Gekidrago realizes that bringing the Dark King a sick Mepple would be bad and unacceptable. Nagisa mentions if she was to get him back, she can heal him. After she gets Mepple back, Honoka mentions they can transform now. Enraged, Gekidrago sends the giant body model Zakenna after the girls, believing that he was tricked. Instead of attacking the creepy Zakenna, Honoka and Nagisa transform and proceed to use Marble Screw on Gekidrago. As he flies away the giant Zakenna turns into the mini star shapes and fled from the scene. Quickly Cure Black turns back into Nagisa and uses the Parupu Card to heal an upset Mepple who tries to get out of getting an injection. After Parupu promises to make it quick, she proceeds to inject him and Mepple falls back to sleep as Nagisa, Honoka, and Mipple watch the fever lower. Remembering the Vice Principal the girls rush back inside to help him. He begins to ask questions and tries to say that the Body Model came to life and attacked. But Nagisa insist he's just being silly and he probably got confused from reading too much Manga. He goes on to say Nagisa is probably right, but then ask how they found out. Instead of answering, Honoka promises they wont tell anybody and Nagisa holds up the Card Commune. She then goes on to explain that is a special charm to her and ask him to return it. Honoka shows her own Card commune also and explains how important it is for them to have it at all times. Seeing as its only a charm and wont interupt her studies, Vice Principal ask Nagisa to not be showing it around during school hours and hands it back to her... The next morning, Nagisa expresses how happy she is that Mepple feels better. But he is annoyed because she didn't give him breakfast the day before. Nagisa however, as him how he can be so rude when she tried her best and felt badly yesterday. Instead he only states he forgot all about that... ending the episode as Ryouta and Rie watch from outside Nagisa's door. Only hearing the girl argue with "herself". Suddenly she walks from her room and notices her brother and mother there before beginning to laugh nervously. Major Events *Honoka and Nagisa's friendship is officially announced as of this episode. *Parupu Card makes her first appearence as the girls learn that Mepple and Mipple can get sick. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Vice Principal/Kometsuki Kyouto *Gekidrago *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Zakenna Trivia Gallery Mepple sad.png|Worried Mepple Parupu Card.png|Parupu card Injection.png|Mepple and Parupu Scared Mepple.png|Parupu heals Mepple Sweating Cure Black in her speech.jpg|Sweating Cure Black in her speech Doing the Marble Screw on episode 9.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw on episode 09 Zakenna09.png|Episode 9 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure